The Third Annual Mystic Falls Singles Mixer
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: Elena returns to Mystic Falls after a year away, where she must face demons of her past including a particularly sexy demon in the form of a heartbroken Damon. written for the Holiday Exchange LEMON first chapter in the turning series


_a/n: this was written for the author2author exchange on livejournal for elizabeth86ces's request. _

_p.s. this is set a few years in the future. Elena's twenty one and Damon is still the super sexy vampire we all know and love _

Damon Salvatore looked around the room. He could not believe that he had allowed himself to be convinced into going to this party. He glared at the sleek blonde hair of his vampire ex girlfriend as she floated around the room full of people, a glass jar in her hands. He glared at the jar as well in fact, or rather the small pieces of paper inside it. On the piece of paper he would have to choose, was the name of the girl he would be involved in the exchange with, but it was no normal gift exchange…no. Caroline's twisted mind had come up with the 'brilliant' plan for a singles mixer.

Who's ever name was on that card, Damon would have to go home with. Only the men choose, so as not to create any confusion when the girl chose a different name. At least Caroline had been smart enough to think of that after the first years mishaps. He looked around the room to all the mingling singles and took in the sights of his possible 'gift'. To be fair, Caroline had taken herself out of the running, so at least he didn't have to worry about any relapse sex there. The pickings weren't exactly slim, but he knew that the one girl he wanted (the one he secretly prayed still had her name in the jar), _that one_ would never be his.

Elena stood against the far wall, a glass of wine in her hand. He'd been watching her over his brandy for a good two hours here and there, watching her laugh at stupid jokes told by over eager human assholes hoping they would get her. It had been two years since Elena had graduated high school, yet the same ex jocks and losers were all over her. One would think that with all the time that had past, she would have said yes to them already if she was going to. Then again, he was still waiting around for her to choose him, so how was that any different? The thought pissed him off a little more, and he took the approaching opportunity of Caroline to rid himself some of the frustration.

"I can't believe I am still here."

She only smiled sweetly and held the glass jar toward him. "Pick a name please Mr. Salvatore."

He grumbled but stuck his hand in the bowl and grabbed the first name that touched his fingers. He could have fished around, but what good would that have done. "I hate you Caroline. Remember that."

"Let me know in the morning if you still think that." She winked and walked off to find another poor single oaf.

Damon didn't look at the name, he just stuffed the scrap of paper into his pocket and turned back to the bar for a fresh drink. "Damn women." He muttered.

Across the room, Elena forced a smile onto her bored face. If she had to listen to one more ridiculous joke plagued with sexual innuendo she was going to scream. Why hadn't Damon come over and talked to her yet? Saved her from all these boys of her past. She'd graduated for a reason, left Mystic Falls for a reason, but Jeremy had begged her to come back for Christmas and she could never say no to her little brother. Caroline had immediately swooped down and invited her to the Christmas Eve party, pleading and then guilt tripping Elena until she agreed.

Elena shook her head, smiling slightly as she watched the blonde vampire slink through the crowd, smiling sweetly and charming any guy too shy to pick a name. She'd noticed Damon's hesitation and wondered foolishly if it had anything to do with her. Damon Salvatore was a man that went after what he wanted, and if he wanted her to go home with him, he could have said something by now. Of course, she'd been the one that had broken his heart, the one that had left him. She'd regretted the day she'd abandoned Mystic Falls, but the town had held just too many bad memories and she couldn't stand it anymore.

Granted, her timing had been terrible…leaving the night of her and Damon's first time had been poor taste, and the short apology note and probably done nothing to comfort him…so she supposed he had every right to ignore her now. That's when she looked over at him, her heart skipping a beat as their eyes connected for the first time across the room. She saw the pain, the love in his eyes before he blinked it all away and took a sip of his drink. She took an involuntary step forward, but Caroline's loud clapping as she stepped up onto the stage stopped her.

"Welcome to the third annual Mystic Falls Christmas Eve Singles Mixer." She smiled, pleased when everyone broke out in a low but proud round of applause. "As you all know, I am Caroline Lockwood, and I for one can firmly pronounce that this mixer has brought some of the strongest couples in Mystic Falls together. If you're just looking for a little fun, or a soul mate this is the night for you. I've gone around and the men have chosen their dates. If you've ever been to one of these before, you will know how it works, but for the newbie's let's run over the rules quickly."

She cleared her throat and tossed her long hair over one shoulder. A jock Elena had only spoken to once in high school leaned close to her ear and whispered. "I hope your name is on this slip."

She smiled back as best she could. "I guess we'll see."

Her wine glass was soon empty as Caroline began speaking again. "So, each man has a name, and that will be the girl he goes home with. What you do after you leave his room is entirely up to you, but you must spend it together. If, in the morning you have made a successful union and you wish to enter the draw for the couple's new year's getaway you must call me in the morning to enter. Shall we have the first man come to the stage?" she pulled a list from the clutch she was holding and began reading.

Damon leaned against the bar, watching guy after guy climb the stairs to the stage and call out the name on the card. Every time that little scrap of paper was opened, Damon panicked. Eight guys had come and gone by the time Caroline called his name. He set his empty glass on the bar and took the few long strides to the microphone. He could feel every set of eyes on him as he pulled the paper out of his pocket. The stage lights glared down on him, a warm heat seeping through his suit as he nervously opened the name. He sincerely hoped that no one could see how nervous he was.

Caroline held the microphone under his lips, time seeming to stretch slowly. "Elena Gilbert."

There was a low hush over the crowd as Damon looked straight through everybody, their eyes connecting instantly. Neither of them saw the knowing smile on Caroline's face as Elena came forward, climbing onto the stage to take his hand.

"I accept." She said into the microphone, then let Damon lead her down into the group of onlookers as Caroline called the next name.

He quickly dropped her hand as if her touched burned him once they were at the bar. Damon heard the grumbling of the disappointed men but didn't turn to one line their asses into the ground. He'd gotten what he wanted…but now what the hell was he supposed to do with it…with her? Elena watched as he drank the brandy down, fear slowly creeping into her veins. He couldn't even look at her, he couldn't even speak. She'd known it was a mistake to come here, to put her name in the bowl. He was still mad, even after the year apart he was still mad.

Damon shook his head, wishing he could say something. Why wasn't she talking? He'd made the move by calling her name. That should have been good enough, he was putting his heart back out on the line one last time, waiting with a cringe for her to smash it again. If she was going to do it, couldn't she just get on with it already? He wasn't sure he could handle waking up to an empty bed and cold short, one lined "I'm sorry' note again. She'd very nearly broken him last time, and he wasn't about to make the first real move. That would have to be up to her.

Elena knew she was in trouble, major trouble. Years ago if Damon was mad at her he would scream and curse and throw a fit. He would break things and his eyes would burn with anger. He was beyond angry though, beyond pissed. He was destroyed, and she could see that now. It had taken one year from her graduation to smarten up and give him a chance, and now another year had passed and she was back in the same position she'd been last Christmas. Standing before a terrified, scarred Damon waiting to see who would make the first move.

Last time it had been him, which had ended in an incredible night of both soft and rough passion. Then she'd woken up, panicked and ran. She'd tried to call at least once a day over the past year, but she'd never been able to complete the call. But now, here she was and she knew he would never be the one to make the first move. She had to do it, and if she had to drive them back to the Boarding House too, she would find his keys. "So, this party huh?"

Wow, bad opening line. She cursed herself, but he looked up all the same. "Caroline always was one for theatrics."

"She's good at it." Elena looked up to the stage where a women had just accepted her date and gotten thoroughly kissed for it. "So, is there anything special you want to do tonight? I'm all yours Mr. Salvatore."

He snorted, turning to face her. "I've heard that before."

Elena felt her heart lump in her throat and she forced wine down to wash it away. "Damon, I don't know what you want from me. We've got one night together, let's not spend it fighting."

"How about we don't spend it together at all. We both know that you're just going to leave in the morning, so what's the point?"

She watched him walk through the crowd of people and right out the door of the Grill. She glared at the shiny red hearts hung from the rafters between the snowflakes and went after him. "You know the rules Damon, we have to spend tonight together."

Damon stopped at his car, her voice like silk over his senses. It would be so easy, too easy to forget about all the pain and the loneliness, to just pull her into his arms and kiss her. "One night isn't enough, don't you understand that? I don't just want one night from you Elena. I want forever."

"It's not fair to ask me for things I can't promise to give. We tried that before and look what happened?" he released his grip on the door handle and turned to look at her.

"Yeah, you ran to New York and I still don't know why."

She stepped back from his slight advance, the wind chilling her straight to the bone. Her jacket was still inside, but she didn't care. "You knew where I was?"

"Of course I knew." He spat and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. "You didn't think I would follow you?"

"Why didn't you ask me to come home?"

"What was I supposed to do? Grovel and beg at your feet. By the time I got there you had a new life, and a new boyfriend if I'm not mistaken."

Elena knew who he must have been talking about, and she shook her head, wincing at the pain of his fingers digging into her skin. "I went on two dates, tried to forget you. It didn't work Damon, it never worked. I still can't stop thinking about you."

"I don't believe you." He released her, pushing her away and stalked back the Camaro.

"Believe this." She took the few steps toward him, her heels digging into the ice as she slipped mildly ungracefully to his side.

He reached back to catch her before she fell on her ass, and she took the opportunity of his touch to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him in for a kiss. It was all said in those first few moments. Her apology, how much she'd missed him, how terrible this last year had been without him. Damon kissed back with just as much passion, all his loneliness and anger pent up finally released into her. When they broke apart, she was gasping for air, clinging to his suit jacket in fear that she would fall should her knees buckle anymore. He unlatched her hands and slid his jacket from his shoulders to around hers.

"I love you Elena, I do. But I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry."

She felt him push her away, and then stepped back to get into the car. "Damon please, don't go."

He looked up at her, the saddest look she'd ever seen on his face. "I'm sorry." Then the door closed, the engine started and he was gone.

She stood there, in the cold for a while, long after his tail lights had disappeared, hugging his jacket to her and letting the tears fall silently. She'd made a mistake leaving last year, she'd always known it, but now she knew she had to change it…that she couldn't repeat it and let anymore distance come between them. With a determined look in her eyes, she wiped away the tears and turned to go back inside. Caroline stood in the doorway, the keys to her Porsche in one hand, Elena's coat in the other. "Take my car." She said, handing over Elena's things. "Just don't scratch it or Tyler will kill us both."

"How did you know?"

"I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve Elena. Now quit wasting time and go after him."

Elena nodded and practically ran to Caroline's car. The blonde vampire watched, a smirk on her face as the tail lights of her small fortune car drove off. If Elena did end up scratching it, facing Tyler's rath would be worth it.

Ten minutes later, Elena pulled into the driveway of the Boarding House. The porch light was off, the garage doors were closed and the only sign of life was the blasting rock music she could hear from inside the car. Getting out of the Porsche, she walked straight into the house not surprised that Damon still didn't lock his door. They were always waiting for Stefan to come home, maybe they would wait forever. She found him in the den, tie hanging open around his collar, his shirt undone completely but not off. The black suit slacks hung low on his hips, the belt loose and open. He looked like he'd just been put through a marvelous make out session or half way through an angry undressing, but too furious to finish the job.

She noticed the blanket and pillow on the couch and wondered if he had company or if he'd literally turned the living room into a bedroom. He could smell her perfume in the air, but didn't turn to look at her until she'd turned the music down. The ringing in her ears subsided a little, but she could still feel the base rumbling in her chest from the heavy rock. He'd already gone through half a bottle of scotch in the time she'd been home and she swiped it out of his grasp, tossing it into the fire before he could move for it.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Saving your ass from yourself." She took the glass from his hand next and set it on the table. "How dare you drive away and leave me standing there like a fool?"

"How dare you drive away and leave me in a bed we'd just made love in? I haven't been able to sleep in my own room for the past year. The sheets still hold your smell even though I've washed them a hundred times. I close my eyes and I can hear your moans, your sighs. It's torture Elena, and excuse me if I don't feel like going through that again."

He pushed past her and walked to the liquor cart, ignoring the crystal glasses for a new bottle. "If you bring that over here, I'll just throw it too." She warned, earning a glare from him.

He set the bottle down loudly on the cart and sped to stand in front of her. "I don't want you here, don't you see that? You've done enough damage. I won't spend another night dreaming about you. Get out."

She shook her head, grabbing his arm before he could storm away. "You won't spend another morning alone Damon, I promise. I won't leave you, ever again."

He looked at her, the sincerity clear in her eyes. "I don't think I can trust you Elena."

"You can." She moved to stand before him, her palms on either side of his face. "I love you Damon. I've always loved you."

"Then why did you leave?"

"I got scared." She admitted, admiring the way the light from the fireplace reflected in his eyes. "I loved you so much, and it terrified me right out of town."

"How do you know it won't happen again?" his hands tentatively rested on her waist.

"I know, Damon. I can't bear to be away from you for another minute. Please, take this one last chance on me, on us. I promise I will be here in the morning."

He dipped his head low to kiss her, their lips connected perfectly as though they'd made love a thousand times over the past year. Their bodies recognized the other, thankful to be back in each other's arms. Elena let out a soft sigh as she felt Damon's fingers slip her zipper down the back of her dress. He hooked his fingers through the straps and slowly pulled the dress down her body. It fell in a red velvet heap around her feet and she stepped out of it, kicking it to the side with the toe of her stilettos. Damon stepped back to admire her.

Every line of her body the same, a comforting, familiar sight that she was still the girl he'd fallen in love with. When she turned to unlatch her bra he saw a flash of tattoo that blew that idea out of the water. He grabbed her arm and gently turned her around so he could see it more clearly. He noticed the hitch in her breath and she realized he'd seen the small dark crow on her lower back. "What's this?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Its you." She looked down at the floor, embarrassed and ashamed. "I got it my first week in New York, something to remember you by. I'm sorry."

He gathered her in his arms, kissing a faint smile back onto her lips. "Don't apologize. That is the single sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Really? You're not mad?"

"No." he shook his head and slipped an arm under her knees. "I promise."

She shut her eyes tight as she held on, knowing he was going to rush them upstairs. She opened them again when she felt the click of her heels on the hardwood floor of his bedroom. It looked almost exactly the same as the last time she'd been there, except the bed was made and there were no candles burning. She didn't care if they'd been in a cabin in the middle of the woods with no heat, she only wanted Damon and she wanted him now. He laid her on the bed, slipping his open shirt off before crawling onto the bed next to her.

She was straddling him the next instant, her lips seared to his as though she kissed him to survive. His hands spread over her back, over the tattoo she'd branded herself with. She belonged to him, she always had and she always would. "I love you Damon." She whispered, undoing his pants and kissing them down his legs. "I'm sorry I didn't come home to prove it to you sooner."

He rolled her onto her back, kissing down her neck and along the swell of her breasts as he reached behind her back and unclasped the bra. Her fingers wrapped through his hair as he let his tongue tease one nipple and then the other. It was like clockwork, but a beautiful symphony of love. He knew every spot on her body to make her moan, make her tremble. She knew exactly how to roll her hips against his to make him curse and nibble her shoulder. Making love to them was like a beautiful practiced dance and it was one she knew she could spend the rest of her life performing.

"You're mine now Elena." He whispered as he slid into her. "Don't ever forget that."

She shook her head, unable to speak as she adjusted to the familiar feel of him. Truth be told, she hadn't slept with anyone since that night with him last year. It just never felt right, and her neglected body bowed and trembled under his. He felt her tight grip on him as they began to move together. He kissed everywhere he could reach, touched everything he could touch. Her lips were on his neck, her teeth nibbling on his ear while he sucked and teased her flesh with the points of his fangs. "Make me yours again Damon." She begged, letting one finger come up to feel the sharp point. "Bite me."

Damon obliged, the blood lust threatening to take over before he could help himself. She hissed as his fangs sunk into her, clenched tightly all around her, her legs, her arms, her warmth. He drank his full, careful not to go too far as their mutual release joined them completely. She screamed his name and clawed his back, the pleasure making her lose control over any tact or logic. He pulled back, the exhaustion of coming so hard and being drunken from had drained her nearly completely and she slumped against the pillows. Her blood coursed through his system making the release all the sweeter. He'd meant to say something, anything but he could only manage to pull her close before they were both asleep.

Hours later the early morning sun shone through the window and he regretted not closing the curtains. He didn't remember pulling the sheet over them somewhere during the night, but he did remember waking up in fear that she'd left. It was morning though, and her small, warm body was still tucked in next to his. He pulled the sheet back to look at her, surprised to see only a few bruises and that the bite marks he'd punctured were almost completely healed. He caught sight of the tattoo again and bent to kiss it. She stirred at the feel of his lips on her back and rolled over, her eyes opening slowly.

"Merry Christmas." He murmured, kissing her gently.

She smiled, caressing his face. "Merry Christmas."

_a/n: I've never really written a 'future fic' before but I am really quite proud of this one. I'm think it will definitely have a sequel if you are all interested enough to want one _


End file.
